A Special Night
by IHeartTeryse
Summary: What happens when Ted DiBiase Jr. and Maryse are watching a movie together? Contains sex scene. Teryse


**Alright, so I think these two are just sooooooo cute! Tell me how it goes! (:**

* * *

><p>It was a beautiful night for Ted and Maryse in their home. They were both on the couch cuddled up with each other watching a movie, a scary movie to be exact.<p>

Ted DiBiase knew this would have his beautiful French-Canadian girlfriend all over him, and he sure didn't mind that at all.

They were watching Quarantine, it was about this virus that would spread like rabies and turn its victims into bloodthirsty killers. The apartment was sealed off leaving the tenants trapped inside.

"Teddy, I'm scared." Maryse quietly said, burying her face into Ted's chest and pulling the blanket up.

"Babe, you know I'm here. I wouldn't let anything like that happen to you." Ted thought about what he said for a moment and saw the worried look on Maryse's face.

"Us." Ted reassured the blonde, pulling her closer to him.

Maryse looked up into his water-blue eyes. She just kept looking into them. She felt so much comfort and safety being with him, almost like nothing could harm her.

The blonde beauty sighed and placed a kiss on Ted's chest. "You're so adorable Teddy, I love you."

"I'm adorable? You obviously haven't seen yourself. And I love you too." Ted grinned, stroking Maryse's long silky hair.

Maryse found this as something Ted would say if he was horny, which would lead to one of many of their "fun nights."

"Oh Ted, you are such a horny man aren't you?" Maryse said seductively, throwing the blanket on the floor and straddling Ted.

Ted knew what was coming, and he was liking it. "Well, you caught me babe. But with a sexy girlfriend like you, how could you blame me?" Ted answered, placing his hands on her waist.

Maryse beamed at he boyfriend. But instead of making another comment, she wrapped her arms around his neck and smashed her lips onto his.

"I can blame you, and I don't need a reason." Maryse panted, flipping her hair over her shoulder, before kissing Ted once again.

"I like it when you take control!" Ted smiled after pulling apart.

"Oh shut up and fuck me already!" Maryse whined. Maryse was pretty horny too, she couldn't deny it at all.

"Well, look what we have here. I guess I make you damp when I'm the Million Dollar Champ!" Ted laughed.

Maryse and Ted both leaned in. Kissing one another with such hunger and passion. It felt like there was a fire in both their bodies, and putting them together made it even hotter.

Maryse pulled off Ted's shirt, tossing it to the side and breaking the kiss up for only a second. She smiled when she saw he was already in his boxers. _"Less work for me then!" _Maryse smirked.

The blonde ran her hands up and down his chiseled chest as Ted started pulling off her tank top.

The Million Dollar Son pulled away, staring in awe at Maryse's body. Sure, they've done this plenty of times. But looking at Maryse was just breathtaking.

Maryse looked at Ted, he was taking everything in. She giggled and wrapped her arms around his neck, laying down on the couch.

Ted was brought down onto Maryse, his hands wandered down and slowly pulled her shorts down her long, smooth, silky legs.

Suddenly, Maryse flipped him over so that he was laying down. "Hey, I like a woman on top!" Ted smirked.

Maryse placed kisses all over his face and lips and started sucking on his neck. "Babe... you're awesome you know that?" Ted moaned.

She ran her tongue down his chest stopping when she saw his boxers. "Teddy, honey. I'm taking these off, okay?" Maryse asked sweetly.

"Do whatever you want babe." Ted sighed, knowing what Maryse was going for.

In one swift motion, Maryse pulled off his boxers. The French-Canadian started stroking it. Ted let out a moan. Maryse took this as a good sign and placed her lips on it.

Maryse bobbed her head up and down his shaft. Ted moaned out loud as he grabbed Maryse's hair. "Maryse. Baby... I love what you're doing to me."

Ted came in Maryse's mouth, Maryse swallowed and smiled at her boyfriend. "I'd do anything for you." Maryse said flipping her hair.

"My turn." Ted grinned, placing Maryse on her back. Maryse looked at Ted, placing her hands on his shoulders. "You're such a good boyfriend Ted." Maryse said.

Ted looked at Maryse and smiled, he placed a kiss on her lips and nibbled at her ear. Maryse placed one of her hands on the back of Ted's neck.

Ted pulled away and looked at Maryse who had her eyes closed. Ted moved down to her neck and started kissing it, he pulled at her skin with his teeth, realeasing a moan from Maryse.

The Fortunate Son took this as a sign to keep going. Ted moved down and saw her black lace bra. He kissed Maryse while he took off her bra. Maryse tried to cover herself.

"Maryse, I've already seen you like this, don't worry. You're beautiful." Ted comforted the blonde. Maryse smiled and nodded at Ted.

Ted place his mouth on her nipple and started sucking at it. His hand caressing the other. Maryse arched her back, moaning.

Ted knew what he was doing to Maryse, and he loved it. He moved his lips over to her other breast and started licking it. "Oh, Teddy.." Maryse moaned, closing her eyes.

Ted stopped and looked at her lower region. She had matching underwear on. Ted licked his lips and tugged at the fabric with his teeth. Her panties came off and Ted lowered his head down.

Ted spread Maryse's legs and placed a kiss on her entrance. Maryse sighed, her body felt really warm. Ted sucked her clit, causing Maryse to throw her head back and moan.

Ted licked her butthole and moved his tongue up and licked at her clit again. "You're such a dirty boy Ted." Maryse moaned, placing her hand back on Ted's head.

Ted smiled at what Maryse said as he darted his tongue in and out of her entrance. "Oh fuck, Ted. Give it to me." Maryse screamed out, bucking her hips.

Maryse's moans grew even louder as Ted kept eating her out. Maryse grabbed Ted's head and moaned even louder. "Teddy! I'm..." Maryse came and Ted licked her clean.

"How was that babe?" Ted asked his girlfriend. "That... was amazing." Maryse breathed out. "You always taste delicious, so I don't mind at all." Ted laughed.

"You know what Ted? Next time you win a match, I'll blow you all night long." Maryse smiled, flipping her hair once again. "Hmm.. I'd like that.. a lot." Ted said, smiling to himself.

Maryse leaned up and kissed Ted. "I want to do this, now." Maryse demanded. "I want you so bad." Ted answered.

Ted hovered himself over her and started to go in. Maryse clutched his shoulders, digging her nails into his back. They both let out a moan.

Ted started out slow, but they were just driving each other wild. With all these emotions and hormones mixed together, Ted started slamming into Maryse. Their moans became even louder and more frequent. The scent of Ted's cologne and Maryse's perfume mixing together in the room. It was all perfect.

Maryse found the pleasure so extreme that she started to cry. She loved it when this happened. Ted leaned down and kissed Maryse, trying to quiet her down. Their moans were so loud that it seemed like the neighbors could hear.

When both of them hit their climax, they both collapsed. They didn't even have enough energy for another round, which was funny because they usually ended up having about five or six rounds.

"I love you Ted." Maryse panted. "I love you too Maryse." Ted breathed out. They were both exhausted. Their warm, bare, sweaty bodies stuck to each other on the couch.

Ted grabbed the blanket that was on the floor and pulled it over them. This was obviously a good night for them.

**The End!**

* * *

><p><strong>DAMN, I thought that was kinda hot. I didn't see any stories with Ted and Maryse that had this kind of action, so I was happy to write the first! Review please? (:<strong>


End file.
